Lady Aidan Ladhra
Aidan Ladhra is the original Dragon and taught the 6 Cousins how to use magic, but was betrayed and kill by them. Personality She is very kind to her friends, and a very good teacher. She treated each of her students fairly. However, she also cannot stand betrayal, berating Nicodemus Snowbeard for leading the conspiracy against her. She is forgiving of people's mistakes, however, if she sees that they have changed and regret their misdeeds. She also does not wish to get involved in affairs that were not of her own design, such as when Trinity was under attack. History At least 1000 of years ago,Lady Aidan Ladhra lived in a cave, along with her attendant. She tried befriending humans, but they either saw her as too dumb to be reasoned with or a threat that needs to be eliminated. Eventually, she decided to take in some students to teach them her magical abilities so that they may be used to build a better world. This created the Weir. However, one student had other plans and conspired with his cousins to kill her. Lady Aidan was eventually poisoned by them and died. As she laid dying, she encrypted her memories in a stone that would be later known as the Dragonheart. After her death, her efforts became the stuff of fairy tales. The Original Covenant was created and if it were violated, she would supposedly be reawakened. The Legend Unlike the actual events, the Weir in present time claims that the cousins swallowed Lady Aidan's magical treasure, granting these abilities. They then conspired to kill her in a way similar to the actual events. However, it is up for debate whether The Dragon was just sealed away, put to a deep sleep, or killed altogether. Not many Weir believe this legend. The Warrior Heir Lady Aidan did not appear in The Warrior Heir, but she was referenced several times. In Raven's Ghyll, the stone in which she was supposedly entombed in began releasing extreme amounts of magical energy as the Wizards began fighting amongst themselves. The Dragon Heir Lady Aidan makes her first appearance in The Dragon Heir when Madison Moss absorbs the Dragonheart, taking control of her body. She berates Nicodemus Snowbeard for his actions when he was a student, but she also notes that Snowbeard has matured. She also comments on the love Madison and Joseph McCauley have for each other. However, she refuses to help stop the Battle for Trinity, Ohio, instead leaving the task up to Snowbeard, Madison, and Seph, before fading away. Powers and Abilities Vast Magic: As the origin of all the Weir, she posseses an extreme amount of magic can make even the strongest Wizard paralyzed with fear. All Magical Abilities: As the teacher of the Weir, she knows all of the magical techniques each of the Weir uses. Transformation: Lady Aidan has the ability to transform between a Human and a Dragon form. Possession: She is able to take control of a Weir's actions through their Weirstone, leaving them able to freely think, but unable to resist moving their body to her command, albeit in a clumsy manner. Magic Removal: She possesses the ability to strip any Weir of their magic abilities, permanently making them Anaweir. Category:Characters Category:Weir Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Unaffiliated